


【DMC5】【VD】 I want it.

by Carolisland



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolisland/pseuds/Carolisland
Summary: *突如其来的房车.avi*待机界面他哥眼神过于直白使我想立刻看到他们激情做爱。*真的很流水账。*复健.jpg。最近开车都不香了我真的很气。*5VD





	【DMC5】【VD】 I want it.

他也不知道是怎么开始的，事情的原委很可能只不过是一个眼神——他们之间有太多可以由眼神和表情来决定的事情。  
大概是因为他哥瞧过来的视线过于直白露骨，那视线盯得他浑身发痒坐立难安，却又在心中升起不少无端而疯狂的期待。  
他哥像是要用眼神把他扒光了艹进沙发里。  
而他正为他所得到的这个认知感到无比兴奋。  
所以结果就是这样了。

但丁半躺在沙发上垂着脑袋喘息，四周的空气开始在体感上变得浑浊又黏腻。他用一只手勾上他哥的脖子，另一只手肘驾在沙发上支撑他现在有那么点儿摇摇欲坠的身子。  
他们迫不及待地在妮可的房车里做爱。  
他那只光裸的脚踝被拽着，他哥艹进他屁股里的硬物正有节奏的顶他，抽送造成的摩擦翻弄着穴肉并在这通红的穴口挤出一些淫靡不堪的水声。他里里外外都已经很湿了，汗液淌在他的身上。他哥下面的白色耻毛已经被他俩的体液打湿不少，它们反着一些水润的光泽蹭在他的屁股上。  
这会儿仅剩他俩的安静房车里回荡着他们交缠在一起的喘息，还有他的屁股被啪啪啪响亮击打的声音。他的屁股肉被撞的晃出点小波浪，他估摸着他的屁股这会儿可能已经很红了。他挣了挣被拽得有点麻的腿，他哥没有松开他。  
他哥一做爱就像个冷酷无情的打桩机器，从不爱多说一点话。但丁觉得是时候得帮他老哥开发一点儿性爱情趣了，他不介意他老哥说一点儿骚话——虽然他现在还很难想象。但是这对于他俩未来的性生活来说一定是一个双赢政策。这也不是说他不满足于现状，他哥很好，他哥哥好极了。艹起人来从不拖泥带水，又猛又爽，虽然缺点是有时候会很痛。不过他哥已经比他们上一次做爱的时候通情达理了许多，虽然天知道他们上一次做爱是在多少年前。他的冷酷老哥今天甚至耐心地帮他做了润滑！这可真是难以想象。虽然这些东西对他来说也不是那么必须。  
但丁之前看的那本杂志书早就被他俩大动干戈地糊到地上去了，没人去管它。但丁觉得快感正像辐射一样飞速地滚在他的身上，这让他扭动着腰去迎合那些动作，他张着嘴巴毫无章法地发出一些转了音调的低吟，这些暧昧的声音飘的整个车厢都是。他蜷起脚尖来，前列腺被来来回回蹭压的感官让他抽吸着浑身战栗。他手指揪着他哥的衣服，他的身体滚烫，他前面又硬的一塌糊涂了，那玩意儿又红又肿看着特别可怜，他的肚子上还有上一波自己射掉的精液。他正想自己伸手安抚一下他的小兄弟，而他哥快一步松开了他的脚踝伸手在他肿胀的阴茎上来回揉了一把，手套边缘粗糙的质地刮在龟头上让他挺起了腰杆子在喉咙口拉出一声颤抖而难耐的音调。  
是的，他哥哥甚至还衣冠楚楚地穿着外套，马甲，裤子，靴子，还有手套；而他已经几乎被脱的一丝不剩了。他的外套和T恤大概在地上，他裸露在外的胸部上甚至多了几个咬痕；而他被扯的差不多的裤子现在正卡在他左脚唯一没被脱掉的靴子上。他浑身上下也就剩下那只靴子了，呃，如果手套也能算衣服的话，那还有一副手套。  
他正浑身光溜溜地被他衣冠楚楚的胞胎哥哥艹进沙发里。这个认知让他感觉羞耻又刺激。他的尖端冒出了不少水，它们黏黏腻腻地沿着柱身往下淌。这么多年了他哥居然依然记得哪个位置什么方式能让他浑身发软。  
他挺着腰把自己的东西凑到他哥手里磨蹭，顶端溢出的前液染得那副皮手套上黏糊糊的一片，但丁想着他哥这手套不是该洗了就是该扔了。电流一般的性愉悦洗刷着他的身子，它们像是潮水一样涌进他的下腹又顺着脊椎浸满全身，这可太舒服了，这让他贪婪地收缩着甬道来吸咬他哥那根横冲直撞的大伙计，盘起来的腿扣住他哥冲撞的腰，他迫不及待地抬起屁股把自己往他哥的阴茎上挤，这样他们搅合的部位就会贴得更紧密，而那跟捣着他屁股的玩意儿也能操的更重更里面。这可太爽快了。  
他的肚子上因此被撞出了一个小突起，它跟着他哥艹着他的动作耸动，他垂头瞧着那块撑起他肚皮的小鼓包，他觉得很新奇，于是他伸手摸了摸那儿，他哥的形状隔着皮肤肌肉撞在他手心上。那感觉奇妙极了，而他从中汲取了另一种快感。于是他就懒得挪开手了，他把手按在那儿，然后笑嘻嘻地抬头对他哥说：  
——哈哈……看，你在这儿呢。  
他哥听后扯起嘴角笑了一声——这种表情通常会让但丁觉得他下一秒他就要遭殃。他哥把阴茎退出去了一小段，顿了一下之后掐着他的腰把东西狠狠地往里面顶进去，艹的比之前任何一下都深，那形状不可违抗地撞在但丁的手心上。  
——感受到了？  
他哥在他头顶上问他。  
但丁觉得他哥有时候还真挺恶劣的。他被这一下顶的脑袋都撞到车窗上了，甚至怀疑自己的肚子能被他老哥那根东西戳通。他张嘴无法控制地大叫了一声，一半是因为措手不及一半是因为痛。而那声音估响得连车子外头都能清晰地听到，但是他懒得去管车子外面到底有没有人在那儿，他已经没有多余心思去管这些了。下面紧跟而来的攻势追着敲打他的神经，而这感觉该死的好，这种被满足的快感统领了他的脑子和身体。  
于是但丁把身子交出去，他哥哥像是头沉默地猛兽一般地干他。他在这些操弄下拧着眉毛抬起下巴，他放肆地跟着那些动作叫出一连串呻吟，那些声音低沉却又激烈，带着沙哑的颤音。他真的好久没跟他哥做爱了，这要算下来的话可是几十年以来的第一次。这让他的胸口没有由来的有点刺痛，于是他撑起身子凑过去吮他胞胎哥哥的嘴唇，而他哥哥并没有在这种温情时刻停止干他，所以他很快就连接吻的心思都没有了，他被操的一晃一晃的，几乎要被顶进沙发里去，他只能悬在他哥的唇前不停地喘息低吼，呼出的火热气息喷在他哥哥的嘴巴上。他像是匹困兽。他过长的头发在额头前乱飘，它们有一部分被他的汗水一丝一缕地黏在他的额头和脖子上，又有一部分垂下来遮住他此时此刻被情欲熏到浑浊不清的双眼。  
他哥哥盯着他瞧了一会儿，最后侧过头去咬住他的喉结，疼痛钻到他脑子里。他开始战栗，那熟悉而具有侵占性的气味将他团团围住，这感觉太好太让他怀念，他动情的一塌糊涂，于是他清空了大脑中所有思维，让这些满溢的情感与爱将他全部支配。直到最后他脑子里闪着五彩光影，那些快感在他身体里飞来飞去一股脑撞进小腹。  
他吼叫着迎来高潮，而他哥把那滚烫的东西射到他屁股里去。

完事儿之后的但丁懒洋洋地躺在沙发上不想动弹。他这会儿甚至不想把衣服给穿上，直到他发现哥的精液正从他的穴口往外流，他终于嘀咕着不情愿的坐起身来——毕竟他可不想用这种东西弄脏他小粉丝的爱车，这可太不礼貌了。  
——man……Vergil咱们得讨论一下这个，你不能每次都弄在里面，洗起来真的很麻烦。  
他满不在乎地朝罪魁祸首抱怨，一边把自己的裤子鞋子彻底蹬掉光着身子走去浴室。  
维吉尔在原地坐了一会儿，等到浴室里哗啦啦地响起流水声，他脱去大衣起身跟上去。  
热气腾腾的浴室里但丁像是早就料到了似的倚在门边上笑盈盈地等他。  
——You want more？  
维吉尔听到他开口说到。

Fin

===  
*浴室.avi拉灯了【住口】


End file.
